scream_queens_2015_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiffany DeSalle
"You guys, what do you think Taylor Swift is doing right now?" —Tiffany buried to the neck with the other Kappa pledges Tiffany DeSalle is a recurring character on Scream Queens. Pilot (1st Episode) Tiffany is first seen at the KKT pledge party. She is introduced by Chanel Oberlin with the nickname Deaf Taylor Swift, due to her hearing disabilities along with her love for Taylor Swift. Tiffany, along with the other new pledges, later witnesses Chanel's accidental murder of Ms. Bean and screams in horror at the scene. Blackmailed by the promise of handsome boyfriends and a trip to Cancun from Chanel, she agrees to lie to the police if Grace Gardner ever calls them about the deadly incident and later helps hide Ms. Bean's body in a freezer. After "Hell Week" starts for the new pledges Tiffany, along with the other new pledges, is seen buried in the ground with only her head showing by Chanel #3 and Chanel #5. The Red Devil later appears with a lawnmower and drives towards the girls and all of them except Tiffany start screaming. Since she is deaf, Tiffany thinks that the other pledges are singing a Taylor Swift song, and doesn't notice the Red Devil until it is too late, and she ends up getting her head mowed off as blood sprays out from the sides of the lawn mower. Death After Chanel #2 and Chanel #6 bury Tiffany and the other pledges up to their heads, they leave and let the girls on the ground all by themselves. Later that night, Zayday Williams begins to hear noises from the lawn mower and starts screaming, but since Tiffany desalle is deaf, she doesn't hear them. She assumes that they are singing, and sings along to "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift. When Tiffany finally notices that Red Devil on the lawn mower is coming towards her, she screams in fear without anything to do to defend herself and is dead. Hell Week (2nd Episode After Tiffany's death, Gigi Caldwell takes action and hires a security guard to protect the girls, while a murder investigation is taken place for Tiffany, and Chanel is so appalled about the security guard, that she suspects that Gigi is the killer. Chainsaw (3rd Episode) During the "Take Back the Night" rally, Cathy Munsch reveals Tiffany's last name and that her death was an accident, to which Hester Ulrich sarcastically responds, "her head was mowed off". Pumpkin Patch (5th Episode) Tiffany is mentioned by Chanel Oberlin when she says that she can't believe that she and Chanel #2 are dead when Grace and Zayday are still alive. Thanksgiving (10th Episode) When the people who are having Thanksgiving at Kappa house suspect one another and begin to tell their theories, when they start to interrogate Grace, Tiffany is mentioned that Grace wasn't buried with all the others when Tiffany was decapitated, and the reason being was because Chanel and Grace were talking at the Grinder, saying they need to 'iron out' their differences. Black Friday (11th Episode) Chanel mentions Tiffany when the Kappas go through all of the Red Devil's victims; calling her by her nickname: Deaf Taylor Swift. The Final Girl(s) Tiffany is listed on a memorial plaque donated by the Radwell family for the campus. It is here revealed that she was murdered by Boone Clemens, however, The Chanels Physical Apperance Tiffany usually wears sweaters with medium length skirts, she has curly blonde hair and wears head bows. Personality Tiffany is confident, crazy and is obsessed with Taylor Swift, she knows every lyric to every Taylor Swift song and even though she deaf, it doesn't stop Tiffany from trying to listen to Taylor Swift's songs and sing them.